Lizard Misty
Powers and Stats Tier: Low 6-B Name: Lizard Misty Origin: Saint Seiya Gender: Male Classification: Human, Silver Saint Age: 16 years old Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Forcefield Creation, and Wind Manipulation, Enhanced Senses (6th sense user. Higher senses to track people and events over large distances), Reactive Evolution (The Saints can counter, and nullify any ability after having it used on them, or after seeing it, once), Telepathy, Telekinesis, Durability Negation (The Saints attacks are imbued with the power of Cosmo which affects the body, and soul with the destruction of Atoms, and the destruction of the Soul), Matter Manipulation (The Saints can destroy atoms), Aura, and Heat Manipulation (Upon powering up their Cosmo they cause the area around them to burn up with intense heat, and their attacks are also imbued with heat), Extrasensory Perception (By virtue of the 6th sense), Reactive Power Level (The skills of the Saints continues to improve throughout their fights, and They continue to get stronger every time they get knocked down), Non-Physical Interaction (can affect ghost, and Non-coporal beings with Cosmo), Soul Manipulation (Can directly attack the soul itself, and destroy it), Pressure Points (Star Life Points are pressure points), Martial Arts, Probability Manipulation, and Statistics Amplification (Through the power of Miracles. All saints can turn impossibilities into actual possibilities, and increase all their stats), Instinctive Reaction (Via the 6th sense, and can still fight as well as move while unconscious), Resistance to Heat Manipulation (Able to withstand being in the affected area of other Cosmo users, and are able to withstand attacks that are imbued with an intense amount of heat), Electricity Manipulation (Cosmo users can withstand 10,000 volts, and more experienced Cosmo users can withstand even more), Cold Energy Manipulation (The Bronze Saints freeze at temperatures of -240 Degrees Fahrenheit. Gold cloths freeze at -459 degrees Fahrenheit), Soul Manipulation (Resisted attacks imbued with the power of Cosmo which can destroy the soul), and Matter Manipulation (Resisted attacked imbued with Cosmo which destroys atoms) Attack Potency: Small Country level (Superior to Chapter 1 Seiya; He was able to block a new attack from Pegasus Seiya that had 100 times more force, and power, than his Pegasus Ryusei Ken without much damage, but only staggered slightly) Speed: Transonic to''' High Hypersonic''' Lifting Strength: Class 100 Striking Strength: Small Country Class Durability: Small Country level with Lizard Silver Cloth Stamina: Very high; The Saints can keep fighting despite suffering through severe damage, and even critical damage that would otherwise kill a person. They can survive under the sea in near freezing point temperatures for close to 2 hours. Survive in Oxygen thin air while being near death by losing more than half their blood at the same time, and fight through critical damage to the heart Range: Tens of meters (several dozens) with Wind Attacks Standard Equipment: Lizard Silver Cloth. Intelligence: Misty is a skilled fighter and has battled for many years. His intelligence is average otherwise. Weaknesses: He can't survive in space. He is very obsessed with his beauty. Not as durable without the cloth. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Mavrou Trippa:' Meaning "Black Hole" in Greek, an attack using two fingers to create a violent wind swirl. *'Air Shield:' Misty vibrates his hand to create a barrier, which would be able to shield himself from attacks. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Saint Seiya Category:Telepaths Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Manga Characters Category:Shield Users Category:Male Characters Category:Villains Category:Silver Saints Category:Teenagers Category:Humans Category:Cosmo Users Category:Toei Animation Category:Air Users Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Tier 6